Flamme der Hoffnung
Bild:Banner_flamme.jpg Bild:flämmchen.jpg Allgemeine Informationen Unter der Gemeinschaft "Flamme der Hoffnung" formierte sich ein anfangs sehr kleiner Bund von unterschiedlichsten Wesen, die sich organisatorisch um Silîtha Sternennacht, spirituell um den selbsternannten Ersten Schüler des Propheten, den Draenei Jaswoloi, scharten. Letzterer hatte nämlich geheimnisvolle Schriften eines gewissen Sunnua Immo gefunden und war von der Idee besessen, jene Gedanken der Toleranz zu verbreiten und dabei den verschollenen Propheten selbst zu suchen. Nach und nach fanden sich aus allen Völkern der Allianz, zeitweise auch der Horde (ooc eine Partnergilde flackerte kurz auf), Anhänger, welche, Prophet hin oder her, sich dem Frieden verschreiben wollten, und dafür eintreten, dass zwischen Allianz und Horde eine wahre und tiefe Aussöhnung stattfinden könne. Bild:flämmchen.jpg Ziele Die Flamme der Hoffnung strebt einen dauerhaften Frieden zwischen Horde und Allianz an. Dafür sind die bestehenden Waffenstillstände von Theramore etc. auszubauen zu echten Friedensgesprächen. Zudem ist durch das Wirken des Einzelnen (insbesondere natürlich der Flammen selber) Toleranz und Freundschat statt Hass und Rachedurst zwischen den Völkern und zwischen den Fraktionen zu säen. Ein wichtiges Element, um in diesen schwierigen Zeiten mit solch einer ungewöhnlichen und von vielen strikt abgelehnten Botschaft auftreten zu können, ohne sich schnell entmutigen zu lassen, sind Freundschaft und Geselligkeit untereinander. Hierfür hat die Gemeinschaft den Turm von Azora im Wald von Elwynn angemietet, wo sich abseits der vielen Reisen die Mitglieder zum regen Gedankenaustausch treffen. (ooc: unser /g ist strikt IC was durch Treffen zwischen den (Einlogg-)Zeiten erklärt wird) Bild:flämmchen.jpg Ränge * Gildenmeister/in: Silîtha Sternennacht und ihre Schwester Tamâr, sowie Tevarion von Tyrras als Silîthas Verlobter, und natürlich der spirituelle Kern der Flamme, Jaswoloi, bekleiden diesen Rang, der aber nur als primus inter pares unter den Flammenbewahrern zu verstehen ist. * Flammenbewahrer: Die Flammenbewahrer sind jene verantwortungsvollsten Mitglieder, auf welchen alle organisatorische Last des Alltags liegt. Sie überwachen insbesondere die Harmonie innerhalb der Gemeinschaft und geben wichtige Impulse für deren Weiterentwicklung, organisatorisch und inhaltlich. * Feuersbrunst: Besonders wertvolle oder altgediente Mitglieder werden mit diesem Rang belohnt, der eine besondere Signalwirkung haben soll und eine gewisse missionarische Aktivität bzgl. der Ziele der Flamme der Hoffnung impliziert. * Fackel: Der Rang wird in "Fackel" geändert werden, wenn die Kerze bewiesen hat, dass sie sich an unsere Regeln hält, RPler ist, freundlich ist und unsere Konzepte zusammen passen. * Kerze: Neue Mitglieder bekommen den Rang "Kerze" für mindestens eine Woche. Erst danach und nach Zustimmung der Flammenbewahrer können sie zu Fackeln befördert werden. Bild:flämmchen.jpg Aufnahme Bewerbungen können auf vielen unterschiedlichen Wegen erfolgen, die alle gleichberechtigt sind. Es kann sowohl im öffentlichen Bereich des Forums als auch ingame per Anflüstern der Flammenbewahrer oder Gildenmeister, durch eine ingame-Post (dann aber bitte IC) oder durch ein Erscheinen bei unserem regelmässigen Rollenspielstammtisch Montag abends zur siebten Stunde in Menethil, erfolgen. Was immer dem Bewerber am liebsten ist. Eine Bewerbung wird von mindestens einem Flammenbewahrer geprüft werden gemäss dem ersten Eindruck bezüglich all unserer Regeln. Danach erfolgt entweder eine begründete Ablehnung oder die Aufnahme, je nach den aktuellen Möglichkeiten in einer IC-Zeremonie oder auch völlig formlos. Auch bei einer Aufnahme durch ein Mitglied im Range der Feuersbrunst wird die neue Kerze sich der Beobachtung seitens der Flammenbewahrer auszusetzen haben damit die Gilde auch in Zukunft nach dem Grundsatz Qualität vor Quantität wächst. Nach all den strengen Worten zur Vollzeit-Rollenspiel-Pflicht noch ein Wort an die Bewerber: Die Flamme der Hoffnung freut sich über jeden Spieler ungeachtet des Geschlechts, Alters und der Erfahrung. Jede Bewerbung wird geprüft werden. Ein passender Name des Charakters wird allerdings vorausgesetzt. Darüber hinaus sind uns auch Neulinge und Rollenspiel-anfänger willkommen und werden bei uns hoffentlich zum allerseitigen Spass in die Hintergründe des RP und der World of Warcraft eingeführt. Bild:flämmchen.jpg Geschichte Die Flamme der Hoffnung – Wege zum Frieden und zur Freundschaft Sturm und Gedanken Der Sandsturm in Tanaris tobte schon ein paar Stunden, als Innocencia sich endlich in die schützenden Mauern von Gadgetzan zurück zog. Ihre treue Stute schaute sie mit großen Augen an und war erfreut, als Innocencia anfing sie zu striegeln und den feinen Sand aus dem Schweif zu schütteln. Die Gnome und Goblins des Dampfdruckkartells liefen aufgeregt umher und versuchten, die Stadt gegen den drückenden Sturm zu verteidigen – ein Unterfangen, welches sie offensichtlich bereits allzu oft nur improvisiert hatten. „Nicht mein Problem!“, dachte Innocencia und setzte sich in die Taverne: Etwas Ruhe schien ihr gut zu tun, die Anspannung der letzten Stunden ließ langsam von ihr ab. Als sie ihr kleines schwarzes Notizbuch herausnahm um sich dort einen Vermerk zu schreiben, fiel ihr Blick auf die erste Seite: Etwas angegilbt, mit vielen Kommentaren, Namen und Aufgaben versehen. Interessiert las Innocencia die Notizen und versank immer tiefer in den aufgezeichneten Gedanken, welche die Wurzeln der heute starken Gemeinschaft darstellten. „Wo fing es doch gleich an?“, murmelte Innocencia zu sich selbst: „Wo fing es doch gleich an...“ Lest unsere ausführliche Geschichte weiter auf unserer Seite! Bild:flämmchen.jpg Termine Stammtisch in Menethil (regelmässig) Jeden Montag zur neunzehnten Stunde haben wir im Obergeschoss der Taverne den grossen Saal gemietet. Bei schönem Wetter sind wir aber auch oft auf auf dem vor Anker liegenden Schiff anzutreffen. So oder so, alle (RPler) sind herzlich willkommen! Der grosse Friedenslauf (18.10.08) Grüsse liebe Wesen der Allianz Es ist soweit, bzw. es wird sehr bald soweit sein! Der grosse FRIEDENSLAUF wird veranstaltet. Die Flammen der Hoffnung, Symbol der Aussöhnung und des Friedens, laden jedes Wesen der Allianz ein, sich am Samstag, den 18.10.08 zur fünften Stunde des Nachmittags vor den Toren Sturmwinds einzufinden und für den Frieden auf einen grossen Wettlauf zu gehen. Es wird dazu eingeladen, sich in Gruppen von maximal fünf Wesen zu sammeln, gerne auch Wesen, die sich sonst noch garnicht kennen (um den Geist der Verständigung gleich praktisch zu erfahren) und/oder die unterschiedlich "erfahren" sind (ooc: gemischt-levelig) Wir bitten um ANMELDUNGEN im Voraus, die bitte per Brief (ooc: ingame-Post) an mich zu richten sind und möglichst bereits alle Mitglieder Eurer Gruppe benennen. Kurzfristige Bewerbungen und Ergänzungen an den Gruppen werden wir VERSUCHEN zu berücksichtigen, können dies aber nicht GARANTIEREN. Wir freuen uns sehr, im Geiste des Friedens (und im Geiste meines Propheten Sunnua Immo) diese grossartige Gelegenheit anbieten zu können, im sportlichen und geistigen Wettkampf mehr über Euch und die Toleranz lernen zu können! Gruss Jaswoloi (der Erste Schüler des Propheten) Bild:flämmchen.jpg Vergangene Termine Brennender Tisch SPEZIAL - Liederabend (08.09.08) An jenem Abend fand auf Anregung der befreundeten Gilde Licht und Schatten und deren Hausmeisterin, Frau Sarenna, ein Liederabend auf einem Schiff im Hafen Menethils statt. Viele Wesen beider Gilden, und sogar spontane Gäste, liessen sich zu einer Darbietung hinreissen. Ein Grossteil der Texte und des ganzen Abends, der ein voller, stimmungsvoller Erfolg war, ist zu finden unter http://www.licht-und-schatten.info/lied.htm . Das Sommerfest zu Seenhain (23.06.08) Die Flammen haben sich, wie viele andere auch, besonders beim Sommerfest zu Seenhain hervorgetan, wo z.B. das Dampfpanzerturnier und und eine Modenschau auf unser Konto gingen. Vielen Dank an die Organisatoren, das war ein Riesenspass! Die Flammende Rede (17.05.08) Auf neutralem Grund, in der Hafenstadt Ratchett, wurde im Mai diesen Jahres eine FLAMMENDE REDE den interessierten Ohren BEIDER Fraktionen dargeboten Jaswoloi und ein ihm befreundeter Druide aus dem Volk der Tauren verlasen eine Rede, welche die Motivation, die Geschichte und die Zukunft des Friedens darstellte und hoffentlich einen Anstoss zu mehr Engagement für den Frieden gegeben hat. Bild:flämmchen.jpg Sonstiges Was wollt Ihr wissen? Bild:flämmchen.jpg Mitglieder * Silîtha Sternennacht, Schülerin der Magie und Gildenleiterin, sowie deren Schwester Tamâr Sternennacht, Priesterin * Tevarion von Tyrras, Silîthas Verlobter, 2. Gildenmeister und Zweiter Schüler des Propheten, sowie natürlich Jaswoloi * Innocencia vom Kreutze, Priesterin und Flammenbewahrerin, sowie ihr Bruder Adnareus vom Kreutze, Paladin * Mirindala vom Clan der Stahlhammer, Ingenieurin, Jägerin und Flammenbewahrerin * Mineta Demont, Kriegerin, moralische Instanz und Flammenbewahrerin * Polemusa, Paladin(a?), Busenfreundin Minetas und Flammenbewahrerin * Unica, Jägerin, gute Seele der Gemeinschaft, ebenfalls Flammenbewahrerin * u.v.a.m. diese paar sind NUR die derzeit aktiven Flammenbewahrer... Anfang Oktober durchstiessen wir gerade die Grenze von 40 Accounts and 60 Charakteren Kategorie:Gilden Allianz